Problem: $ { \left[\begin{array}{rr}{4} & {-2} \\ {0} & {4} \\ {4} & {3}\end{array}\right]-\left[\begin{array}{rr}{1} & {1} \\ {4} & {3} \\ {1} & {2}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
Explanation: To find the difference of two matrices, subtract the corresponding items between each matrix. ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{4}-{1} & {-2}-{1} \\ {0}-{4} & {4}-{3} \\ {4}-{1} & {3}-{2}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{3} & {-3} \\ {-4} & {1} \\ {3} & {1}\end{array}\right]}$